I wish we could have talked a lot more
by emirya sherman
Summary: Detik jam yang rusak. Ayah. Stasiun Sina. Jam saku. Toko reparasi jam. Sebuah memori. Potret seorang gadis pirang kecil dalam gendongan./"Ayah, aku harap kita bisa berbicara lebih banyak."/AU.


Detik jam yang rusak. Ayah. Stasiun Sina. Jam saku. Toko reparasi jam. Sebuah memori. Potret seorang gadis pirang kecil dalam gendongan.

 **...**

"Ayah, aku harap kita bisa berbicara lebih banyak."

 **...**

 **...*...*...**

 **...**

emirya sherman inc. proudly present :

 **I wish we could have talked a lot more**

 **Disclaimer :**

Shingeki no Kyojin owned by Hajime Isayama.

Based on "Passage of time ～TOKYO STATION～" produced by A1 Picture for 100 years Tokyo Station.

"I gain no profit by publishing the story"

 **Warnings :**

AU. Misstypes.

…

 _ **Selamat membaca :)**_

 **...**

 **...*...*...**

 **...**

Kulihat ibu sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah, membuka album foto lama. Halaman yang dibukanya sampai pada lembaran foto yang diambil ketika aku umur 5 tahun. Dalam halaman itu, kebanyakan foto berisi aku bersama ayah.

Sesekali bibir ibu menyunggingkan senyum lembut melihat lembar dari lembar album itu.

Jam saku itu berbentuk bulat. Aku menemukannya disimpan dalam kotak beludru hitam. Terlihat apik, dalam kilatan sewarna perak meskipun ada baret di sana-sini. Namun, penunjuk waktunya telah mati selama bertahun-tahun. Ayah belum sempat memperbaikinya.

Aku bertanya pada ibu, apakah aku bisa memiliki jam saku itu jika berhasil diperbaiki.

Sebenarnya jam ini sudah cukup tua. Kepemilikan jam saku ini awalnya adalah milik kakek kemudian diberikan pada ayah. Ibu berkata, aku bisa menyimpannya dengan atau tanpa jam itu direparasi sekalipun.

 **...**

 **...**

Aku menggenggam jam saku ayah dalam tanganku tetapi kedua mataku melihat ke arah luar kaca pintu kereta. Hanya melihat bangunan entah apa, dan jalan yang bersinggungan dengan rel yang ditutup palang. Mereka timbul tenggelam dalam sudut pandangku.

Jam saku ini ... Ayah dan kakek mengabdi di Stasiun Sina selama hidupnya. Aku yakin jam ini sudah ada sejak kakek masih muda. Maka wajar saja jika jam ini sudah sangat tua.

Ketika jarum jam ini berhenti berdetik. Ayah, mungkin jam ini berhenti berdetik sejak hari itu, sejak aku tidak lagi mau berbicara padamu. Mungkin jika dulu jam ini sempat diperbaiki _.._.. Tidak, tidak, seandainya sedari dulu aku tidak mengacaukan hubunganku dengan ayah.

Namun, 'mungkin' hanya akan menjadi 'mungkin'.

'Seandainya' tidak akan mengubah apa pun.

Ketika aku masih kecil, aku ingat ibu bercerita bahwa ayah adalah seorang penguasa stasiun kereta. Menjaga agar setiap kereta dapat melaju sebagaimana waktu yang dijadwalkan. Memastikan agar kereta melaju aman, sehingga penumpang bisa sampai tujuannya tepat waktu. Bahkan semenjak kakek pun juga menggunakan jam ini, sama persis seperti yang kau lakukan.

Ayah, meskipun terdengar kuno, bukankah kau selalu menggunakan jam ini? Meskipun sudah ada barang bernama arloji pun, ayah masih tetap menggunakan jam ini. Ah, jam ini pasti memiliki kesan tersendiri bagi ayah.

 **...**

 **...**

Bagi banyak orang, Stasiun Sina lebih dari sekadar pemberhentian kereta. Hampir semua orang di dalam wilayah Sina melewati tempat ini, menjadikan stasiun ini bagian dari kepingan memori dalam ingatan mereka.

Aku yakin ayah atau pun kakek telah melihat berbagai orang dan kisah mereka masing masing selama bertugas di sini. Melihat orang tua yang mengajak anak-anaknya jalan-jalan. Melihat perkembangan model transportasi kereta. Melihat orang luar negeri yang yang berkunjung ke sini.

Atau aku yang diajak ayah mengunjungi stasiun ini. Dan itu sudah sangat lama, lama sekali. Aku hampir tidak ingat seandainya aku tidak melihat potretku dalam gendongan ayah berlatar kereta yang sedang berhenti.

Sampai sekarang wajah Stasiun Sina masih dengan ciri khas batu bata merah. Meski pernah digempur perang sekalipun. Saat ini Stasiun Sina memiliki 4 peron yang dibagi menjadi 2 tingkat peron. Peron di atas tanah melayani rute kereta cepat, sedangkan rute bawah tanah untuk jalur lokal. Di sudut mana pun, terlihat kesibukan. Pengunjung datang silih berganti. Wajar jika ayah selalu terlihat lelah setelah sampai rumah.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju peta yang menampilkan area stasiun dan sekitarnya, mencocokkan alamat toko reparasi yang ada bersama dalam kotak penyimpanan jam milik ayah.

Namun, tak kutemukan adanya kecocokan. Petugas di pintu masuk pun menjelaskan bahwa mungkin toko reparasi yang dulu ayah kunjungi mungkin sudah tidak beroperasi. Kalau pun aku tidak menemukan toko dalam catatan ayah, aku akan mencari toko reparasi lain.

Nihil, kebanyakan tempat reparasi tidak bisa memperbaiki jam ayah. Satu dua toko yang memungkinkan aku kunjungi malah sudah bangkrut. Sayang sekali.

 **...**

 **...**

Aku kembali memasuki _hall_ utama Stasiun Sina, berdiri tepat di bawah kubah setengah lingkaran. Mengagumi kecantikan interiornya. Mendongak ke atas, kulihat delapan pahatan burung merpati, masing-masing menghuni ujung bangun persegi delapan. Kudengar stasiun ini baru direnovasi. Kakek mungkin yang paling bisa mencari perbedaan antara Stasiun Sina kini dan dulu.

Hari semakin siang sejak aku bertolak dari rumah. Dan aku tak kunjung menemukan tempat reparasi yang cocok.

Aku memilih berkeliling tak tentu arah, hingga sampailah aku di sini, di ruang tunggu keberangkatan kereta. Mungkin aku akan melihat-lihat sebentar di sini, mengamati kereta dan penumpangnya yang hilir mudik. Melihat tuan petugas berseragam biru gelap yang sama tugasnya dengan ayah, mengatur perjalanan kereta. Memikirkan rekaan jika ayah masih berdinas di sini.

Seragam biru gelap itu. Ayah ... begitu mirip dengan ayah.

Aku masih menggenggam jam saku itu, makin lama kugenggam semakin erat. Tanpa sadar aku berjalan menuju tuan itu meskipun aku hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan. Namun, tuan itu berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Kereta yang diaturnya telah melaju.

Aku masih berusaha mengejar. Langkah kakiku semakin cepat, berlari menerobos kerumunan pengunjung hingga kembali sampai di _hall_ utama. Kerumunan makin banyak sampai-sampai aku tanpa sengaja menyenggol seorang pengunjung. Umpatannya terdengar kemudian.

Keseimbanganku goyah dan aku jatuh terpelanting ke depan. Tanpa sengaja jam saku ayah terlepas dari genggamanku-

"Tunggu."

-terlempar ke depan seolah menuju sosok yang mirip sekali dengan ayah.

Tanganku berusaha menggapainya. Namun tak terkejar.

"Aku mohon tunggu .. _.._ "

Suaraku tenggelam dalam keramaian.

 **...**

 **...**

Aku memungut jam yang jatuh di lantai. Saat aku berdiri hendak meminta maaf pada orang yang aku tabrak tadi, aku menyadari suasana di bawah kubah menjadi berbeda. Pengunjung yang lebih sedikit, interior yang lebih sederhana, dan tidak ada delapan merpati putih penghuni atap.

Namun, ketika aku melangkah keluar, aku melihat Stasiun Sina yang sama persis seperti saat aku tadi mencari alamat reparasi jam. Solid dalam himpunan batu bata warna merah.

Aku kembali melangkah menyusuri alamat yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Alamat toko reparasi jam yang tersimpan bersama jam saku ini dalam kotak beludru itu aku buka kembali.

Aku berharap bisa memperbaiki hubunganku dengan ayah jika aku bisa mengembalikan jam ini seperti semula.

Di pojok jalan, kutemukan alamat yang sama persis dengan catatan. Toko reparasinya masih ada? Dalam plangnya tertulis bahwa itu adalah tempat reparasi jam. Entahlah, apakah toko ini yang dimaksud catatan itu.

Apakah mungkin? Jantungku bergemuruh. Maka aku masuk melalui pintu, dan kutemukan si pemilik toko yang berdiri di belakang meja konter.

Aku menyerahkan jam saku ayah untuk diperbaiki. Paman itu mengecek sana-sini, sambil bercerita bahwa paman ini mengenal ayah. Bahkan paman pemilik toko ini bercerita kalau ayah sering mampir untuk membetulkan jam tua ini. Aku baru tahu. Maka aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Paman itu mengenalkan diri, Grisha Jaeger lengkapnya. Tuan Jaeger bercerita banyak hal, bahkan bercerita bagaimana ayah bertemu dengan ibu di Stasiun Sina pula.

Aku baru saja tahu. Sepertinya paman ini sangat akrab dengan ayah. Sampai sampai ayah juga menceritakan rencana untuk melamar ibu dulu kepadanya.

Tuan Jaeger bilang bahwa ayah selalu bercerita tentangku, bahwa ayah selalu memperlihatkan fotoku dalam gendongannya pada paman pemilik toko itu.

Katanya ayah pernah berkata, _"Ini Annie putriku. Bukankah dia cantik sekali? Rasanya aku tidak akan rela anak kesayanganku menikah dan ikut pergi bersama suaminya kelak."_

Paman pemilik toko berkelakar bahwa itulah resiko jika memiliki anak gadis, dan menurut Tuan Jaeger, kecemasan ayah itu tidak berdasar. Pun tidak habis pikir bagaimana seorang pria bisa begitu was-was pada jodoh anak perempuannya, padahal anaknya masih bocah.

Tuan Jaeger menambahkan, "Aku hanya punya seorang anak laki-laki, jadi tolong bilang pada ayahmu kalau aku tidak mengerti hal macam apa yang dikhawatirkannya."

Ah, terima kasih atas fakta yang baru saja aku tahu. Dulu aku sangat dekat denganmu, Ayah yang selalu menggandengku kemana pun. Ayah yang mengajariku banyak hal. Namun, setelah hubungan kami merenggang, aku hanya melihat punggung ayah dari kejauhan. Melihat ayah berangkat ke Stasiun Sina dalam diam. Sampai pada akhirnya hanya bisa melihat seragam biru gelap itu tergantung di lemari pakaian, dan tidak pernah dikenakan kembali.

Dulu, seharusnya aku lebih banyak berbicara pada ayah. Mataku memanas, pandanganku kabur, dan semakin buram.

 **...**

 **...**

Aku terduduk di lantai _hall_ utama stasiun, titik dimana seharusnya aku terpelanting tadi. Aku usap dengan lembut jam itu dalam tangkupan tanganku. Jarum detiknya mulai bergerak konstan.

Kulihat sekitar, _hall_ utama stasiun menjadi kembali ramai. Di atas sana, delapan merpati putih ada di bagian atap kubah.

Kembali aku lihat jam saku milik ayah. Jam saku itu kembali hidup. Jarum menit mengikuti pergerakan jarum detik.

Jam itu hidup. Jam ayah telah kembali hidup!

Dengan kembalinya jam ayah, aku hanya berharap agar memoriku bersama ayah tidak akan pernah hilang.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Memang apa lagi yang bisa aku lakukan selain ini?

"Ayah, besok hari pernikahanku. Bahkan aku belum sempat meminta izinmu."

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **I wish we could have talked a lot more**_ **:** _ **Complete**_

 **...**

 **...*...*...**

 **...**

' _emir is typing' corner :_

" _I wish we could have talked a lot more,"_ diambil dari dialog pertama Passage of time ～TOKYO STATION～

Dari anime pendek buat memperingati 100 tahun Stasiun Tokyo. Hahay.

Sekian untuk fanfiksi ini. Jaa nee :-)


End file.
